Skylox
by eria3978
Summary: Bad at these read at risk yaoi in second chapter
1. Chapter 1

I don't own mine craft or anything here. Don't hate me for bad grammar!

Sky's POV

I woke up and heard a sheep dying, someone must be out here I thought to myself. I looked down from my balcony and seen a brunette walking around killing a bunch or harmless mobs. I shouted," Hey, what are you doing?". The young male looked up and noticed me, "Getting wool and stuff like that!" He shouted back. I asked him if he would want to come in and get some wool, considering I already had a bunch that I had previously collected. Up close he's actually kinda cute, I never thought I would've been gay but eh who cares right? He asked my why I always had sunglasses I didn't reply to him, I didn't want to. My eyes were my secret you can know everything about me except my eye color. I wasn't embarrassed about it, it's just that Mom said I really shouldn't let people see my eye color. He asked me for my name, I gave him my actual one and not my nickname."My name is Adam, what's yours?" I asked him. "Ty" I went to get the wool when I noticed him shiver, I asked him if he was cold and he nodded. So I gave him my jacket, I didn't have any blankets in the room for the moment. He was a little reluctant so I just wrapped it around him instead. He said his thanks to me for the jacket and the wool. I asked him where he lived, because the house made of budder and wood was mine obviously. He said he didn't have a home, strange I thought. I told him he could stay the night here if he wanted but he took off instead. I decided I should at least give him something so I gave him a bunch of food and blankets. He accepted them from me and headed on his way. Later on that night he came knocking on the door and I let him in without a secret bad thought. He was pale, oh so pale. I asked him what happened but he didn't reply to me. I took him to my bedroom and told him he should rest here for the night. I grabbed another blanket and went downstairs to the couch to go and sleep. I went upstairs to see if he was hungry considering it was around 7:00 and he said sure. I toke him to come down and eat with me and he said okay and followed me.

Ty's POV

The house was huge, and there was a gold chandelier hanging in the middle of the dining table. He must be rich, I still want to know about his eyes. When I left earlier I planned to never come back but found myself coming here again. I was drawn to it, I was hit by a poison potion from a witch and that nearly killed me. I was lucky he gave me food so I could get my hearts back. When we were eating I noticed he was still wearing his sunglasses. I asked him about them and all he said was, "Why are you so curious, I mean people are usually curious but your persistent..." "I don't know, you don't usually see someone wearing sunglasses in the evening, let alone in their own home." "Why do you always have headphones?" He asked me, I really couldn't argue there. I went up stairs to go relax a little when I noticed him heading to a room that I didn't notice before, I fallowed him carefully and put a distance between me and him. I peered around the corner and noticed that he took off his sunglasses. I looked a little closer and noticed that his eyes were, GOLD? Now I know I'm imagining that, I looked again then gasped. He must've heard me because then he looked directly at me. I quickly ducked and then quietly ran as fast as I could up to the bedroom. I jumped in the bed and acted like I was asleep the whole time. He seen through it though and asked me why I was following him, Why was I? I didn't reply to him, instead I sat up. His glasses were still off and I finally got a closer look at his eyes, they were definitely Gold they were beautiful. Ba-bump, huh? Don't go ba-bump. I yelled internally. My face became flushed, he noticed it. He asked me if I was okay, and then leaned into me. I closed my eyes and, realized that he only put his forehead to mine. "Well you don't have a fever, oh well get some rest." I was totally blushing now, why was I so flustered in the first place? He asked me how old I was, I said 18. I asked him his age and he said 21. He didn't seem tired at all, and I wasn't either. So we just stayed up late and talked, he went down to get his sunglasses. I inwardly pouted, he had such pretty eyes why hide them? Oh well, he came up and walked towards me, I realized he was kinda hot. I found myself staring at him he didn't notice it think, or he pretended not to notice. I asked him where the bathroom was, I needed to get a shower. He said down the hall 1st on the left. I practically jumped in it.

Sky's POV

Why did he have to see my eyes, same fricking effects on people as before, no fever but there face for red. Why did everyone react like that? It annoyed me so I always wore sunglasses, I need to take me off eventually though. Why tonight? Of all nights he had to come tonight? I needed to take care of the problem. So I did.

Short chapter next one has smut n stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything Minecraft, wrote this out of boredom.

Yaoi

Skys POV

Due to tonight being tonight I didn't care about him seeing my eyes... He was about finished in the shower when I asked him if he had a change of clothes, he didn't look like he had any. He said he didn't, I knew it I thought to myself. I told him I'll get a change of clothes I had a lot of clothes for a guy. 16 shirts and like 9 shorts and 6 pants. So I was more then willing to let him borrow a pair. After he was finished he went to bed, it was about time. How long till I give in? The times are always different, 12:00 1:00 5:00 9:00 7:00 different times morning or afternoon. But I could always tell when it was that time. Being part _Vampire_ wasn't my favorite, but it had its perks. Being stronger was one, but the downsides outweighed the good ones. Having to hide my eyes, they were abnormal and I didn't fit in. Being a half vampire means I live the normal amount of time. 60-90 years old. By my appearance didn't change as fast, so even if I'm 21 I look like I'm 18. The same age as Ty.

Then it started, I had forgotten to run away from here. My instincts led me upstairs to where Ty was and I couldn't go against them. They were to strong. I was running up the stairs now. I went to the room he was in, I wasn't out of breath being a vampire endurance and speed were a plus. I went to him, pulled the covers a little lower then his chest and moved his jacket to the side so I could see his neck.

Ty's POV

I felt a soft breathing on my neck, and Adams face really close to mine. "H-hey! What are you doing?!" My face lite up like the 4th of July. I felt his tongue brush against my neck, "Wah, stop it! What are you doing? Adam what's gotten into you?" I felt something pierce my skin, something trickled down my neck, Blood? "Mmm! Stop it!" It felt weird, it didn't hurt but I was just caught off guard. It seemed to go on forever. About 5 second after he bit my neck, I stopped complaining it felt good. I wrapped my hand around his neck, I didn't really care about the fact that he was biting me, all I know is that it felt nice. He stopped and looked down on me, his eyes had changed there color to a blood red. He looked like he was blushing a little, it was kinda cute. I was a little turned on by the neck licking/biting thing. I hoped he wouldn't notice it but he did. "You were turned on by that?" He asked me noticing the bulge in the covers. "S-shut up..." I told him while my voice wavered, I had to get rid of it. He then nudged it with his leg. I unwillingly let out a moan, "Nng!" He smirked. He had changed his position so he was eye level with me. Then he removed the covers and started to unzip my pants. "Nnm" I unwillingly moaned when his hand had nudged my dick. He started to rub me with his hand, through my underwear . "Ah- stop it, what do you think your doing?" He pulled down my pants completely, and pulled down my underwear as well. I moaned when the underwear had brushed alongside my dick. I was completely hard, it was embarrassing and aggravating. "Adam... Ahh-" I was cut of by him kissing me. He nudged his tongue against my lip as if asking for something. Instead he shoved his tongue into my mouth causing me to whine from the unexpected intrusion. He started to pump my dick up and down, I started to moan loudly. "Ahh! Adam!" He nudged me with something. Was he hard too? I never told anyone that I was gay but, was there a chance he was too? "Adam- stop seriously... I'm going to ..." He stopped, he then moved his head down to where my member was, he licked the top of it earning a moan from me.

Adam started to suck on my member slowly, then he started to bob his head up and down. "Stop! At this rate I'll come in your mouth." I told him. I

tried pulling his head up, but to no use. He only sucked harder and harder and harder. How hard could someone suck? I was moaning so loud I'm pretty certain everything within a ten mild radius could here me. I had cummed In his mouth, "Ahhhhh!" He sucked it all up and swallowed. "Don't do that!" Im embarrassed as it is. He then stuck his fingers in my mouth. He pulled down his pants completely along with his underwear. He started to stroke his own member. His was a lot bigger then mine, I blushed at the thought. He moaned but it was barely audible. I was a little turned on by that, but I had just cum. He took his fingers out of my mouth and stopped touching himself. He took one of his fingers and rubbed my entrance with it. "Aaaaahnn!" He put it into me completely while adding his seacond finger, he started to shove it in and out. He put in third finger and sped up his actions. He then pulled his fingers out, he nudged my entrench with his dick. It felt good when he had his fingers in me, I moaned when his long hard member had started to slowly enter me. I moaned when he was taking to long. He started to pull out a little, then he started to ram me. "Ahhhh!" I was moaning again, he didn't even have to touch my dick to get me hard it was weird. After a very short period of time(10 seconds) I screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He hit my prostate. A smile plastered across my face, he could see me clearly. I looked up at him to find him starring directly at me. His face was flushed, he hit that spot again and I continued to moan even louder then before. He was ramming me faster then before hitting my prostate with every thrust. I moaned louder then I have ever moaned before," Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I came onto mine and Adams abdomen. A few short seconds later he had come as well. He pulled out, and payed next to me us both panting. Both a little confused by the situation, we just went to sleep.


End file.
